


Hands On [Kissing Game]

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Different types of kisses, Fluff, Kisses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: As of late Gladion seems to be a bit more approachable, at least to you. Any moment could be affectionate, and coming up with games to do so seems to be just as fun as performing them.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> For best experience view Chapter by Chapter. 5 different results are made from the first chapter.  
> Mini Choose your own Adventure.

    Being in a long term relationship is probably one of the best feelings in the world. Having that heart flutter kick in when you think of them or see them is probably also one of the best feelings in the world, we'll put it at second place for now. It's unlike that of a simple crush, but knowing that you love this person, and they do so back.  
  
    There are many wonderful things about long term relationships, kicking back together, not being super self-conscious about it all, really actually knowing one another, all that and more. However, there are some down sides, such as concerns if you're doing something right, or if your concerns are even valid. Sometimes wondering if you've kept the relationship spicy enough can be a chore on the brain. Which, is why you'd proposed trying to come up with games, whether they be passionate or silly, with your boyfriend.  
  
    Gladion seemed to think of it a challenge, so his enthusiasm (no matter how curtained it was) helped. Although, about a week after making such an idea, he came to you with one of his own.  
  
    "[Name], I have five different kisses in mind," His bright green gaze held onto your own for a moment before taking your hand. His fingers cradling under your own. "I just need some help deciding which one." The softness in his tone, you notice, was usually reserved for his Pokemon.  
  
    "Alright, how do you want me to choose?" Your response was greeted with him turning your hand over, and drawing a line up each of your fingers.  
  
    "Pick one,"

[Click one]

[Thumb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579106/chapters/26020020)

[Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579106/chapters/26020056)

[Middle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579106/chapters/26020080)

[Ring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579106/chapters/26020107)

[Pinky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579106/chapters/26020125)


	2. Jaw

With a small laugh as Gladion's fingers danced over your palm, your free hand grabs his own before you take his hand as though studying his digits for an answer as to what each of them meant. Although you didn't find your answer, you hum slowly and finally tell him that you choose his thumb.

Nodding, Gladion has the smallest amount of a smile on his lips before he's pulling you close, one arm around your middle, and trapping you to his chest. At this point, you raise your face to meet his, expecting some sort of rather intimate lip kiss, but instead, he takes your chin with his free hand and tips your head to the side. Slowly he presses a few soft kisses to the line of your jaw and follows the path up to your ear.

He slows down as he goes, prompting a soft groan from your own lips, but he peels away just as fast as he came onto you. Huffing slightly you gaze up at your boyfriend who has a somewhat sly grin on his face.

"Exciting enough?"


	3. Earlobe

Being rather straightforward, you don't hesitate to wrap your index finger around his own, giving Gladion a rather sweet smile as he asks you to close your eyes. Not one to complain, you do so waiting ever so patiently. He gently blows across your face, which may or may not have sent a slight ripple through your spine, but soon enough may have becomes a certainty when his lips connect to your skin just below your ear.

"Gladion?" Your eyes open, and he pulls you into a semi tight embrace. Nothing uncomfortable, just enough to keep you there as his lips glide over your earlobe a moment before he gently bites down. Yet, he's also gently pulling back with just enough pressure against your sensitive skin that he can hear a bubbled whimper rising in your chest.

Just as soon as you begin to react, tipping your head away hoping for more, he stops short and places a peck on your cheek. "I've got to get to work."


	4. Angel

They say curiosity killed the cat, however, most forget to mention that satisfaction brought it back. Rather curious as to what Gladion would do, you mumble a bit that you choose his middle finger. As though this could be part of a gag and that he was going to do something else.

However, it's just the opposite. Gladion gently sweeps you into an embrace, before cupping your cheeks. Making you look right into his bright eyes just a moment before he leans down.

Humming, you close your eyes as he leans closer, and tentatively he presses a soft kiss to each eye lid. Slowly moving as he went from the left side to the right. Well, actually, his right to his left, but who cares about that?

When you open your eyes again, you must have looked rather surprised, because Gladion's got a mischievous expression on himself. "What were you expecting? Sloppy make outs? We do that all the time."


	5. Eskimo

The first thing about Gladion's open hand that you notice, is the simple band of a promise ring on his ring finger. You smile and turn it around his finger gently, much like you do with your own from time to time.

"And what would I get if I choose this one?" trailing your fingers up along his digit before gently squeezing the tip of his finger.

In response he laughs, almost child like, actually as he hugs you close. And when you expect his lips to meet yours, instead his nose is gently pressed to the tip of your own. Realization hits and you can't help but laugh either as the both of you gentle wiggle your heads side to side performing the Eskimo kiss.

But before he pulls away, you make a deliberate motion of flaring your nostrils to just move your nose a bit which he seems to find rather amusing.


	6. Forehead

Even though lately it seems Gladion had been really tired, he's been going out of his way to do little things like this. And so, with a smile you gently pull on his smallest finger, a soft smile on your lips spreading to his as you do so.

"As long as this doesn't require a lot of work and you promise to take a nap soon." You say softly, rather affectionately, too. He gives a wider smile in return and first settles for a simple hug.

"You're too good to me," his words are soft as he pulls back, and as you try to respond he plants a soft warm kiss to your forehead.

"Even though I think you're too good to me, I don't want to lose you." Hand in his for a moment he gives a gentle squeeze, but you are too caught up in hugging him again, desperate to hide your happy tears in his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you read all, please comment your favorite!


End file.
